1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance capability of the finance functions of an organization on a scale of representative capabilities. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas of the finance functions within the processes of an organization.
2. Background Information
Businesses in every industry must adapt to an increasingly competitive environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the global nature of most industries greatly increases the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day to day basis, let alone growing and prospering.
Despite the need for a business to meet the challenges of the global marketplace, often the business lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of an improvement program directed to finance transformation. Many chief financial officers (CFOs) fail to measure finance cost and performance in a rigorous way, such as the resources expended on finance, the costs by process and in comparison with other businesses in similar industries. Often, CFOs lack the information necessary to prioritize improvement initiatives, develop a compelling business case for such initiatives and measure performance improvement consistently. These shortcomings severely constrain the business, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, identifying specific processes to which improvements may be made can be very difficult, either because the business itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the business frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the business can identify one of the many processes that need to improve, the business may not know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether intermediate goals exist that should be reached along the way. As a result, businesses struggle to meet the demands of the modern global marketplace and fail to identify cost reduction opportunities for margin improvement to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.